Data storage systems (DSSes) are integrated systems that allow persistent data storage to be presented to remote host devices in an efficient manner. A host may transmit data storage commands to the DSS for processing. A DSS may be configured as one or more storage processors attached to underlying persistent storage, each storage processor being configured to process data storage commands.
In order to reduce host and network overhead, certain operations may be offloaded to the DSS. For example, Windows-based XCOPY Lite and VMware vSphere® Storage APIs—Array Integration (VAAI) XCOPY allow a host to instruct the DSS to transfer data from one location on the DSS to another location on the DSS without transferring the data to the host over the network.